koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Nobunaga Oda
Nobunaga Oda (織田 信長) is the title character of the strategy series, Nobunaga's Ambition. He made his debut as a "Warriors" character in Samurai Warriors. He also appears as a bonus character in Dynasty Warriors using his visual look from the Nobunaga's Ambition series. He is generally considered to be the Samurai Warriors equivalent to Cao Cao. He is Nohime's husband, Oichi's older brother, Nagamasa Azai's brother-in-law. He is one of Japan's three unifiers along with his former generals, Hideyoshi Toyotomi and Ieyasu Tokugawa. In the first game, he's 33 years old. In the Samurai Warriors series, he's symbolized by the character "heaven" (天), the character for "supremacy" (覇), and black feathers. Role in Plot Samurai Warriors Nobunaga is a powerful warlord who seeks to unify and rule Japan. He earned his fame by destroying Yoshimoto Imagawa's forces at Okehazema. He is often referred to as the "Demon King" in ode to his sheer ruthlessness. In the first game, he shares a particularly close with relationship with his wife. If he fails to kill the Ikko rebels, they will join forces with his rivals Shingen and Kenshin. He then has to fend off a fearsome force and simultaneously deal with the mutiny amongst his forces. In his upper path, Mitsuhide rebels against him at Honnoji. No, in a show of her characteristic love, turns against Nobunaga and is intent on taking his life. With the help of his sister and Ranmaru, he is able to safely escape. Though he survives Honnoji, he is forced to retake Azuchi Castle, his home base of operations. Knowing that Mitsuhide and the other traitors against him are there, he goes to end their resistance. Once he defeats them, he sets the castle on flames and promises to someday join them in hell. In Samurai Warriors 2, Nobunaga forms a closer relationship with Mitsuhide, who becomes a sort of apprentice to him. Similarly, his ties with Ranmaru and No are downplayed as well. His story focuses more on his conquest of the Uesugi and Takeda clans than the previous title. After he succeeds suppressing his rivals, Mitsuhide betrays him at Honnoji. His son, No, Ranmaru, and a handful of surprised retainers help Nobunaga in battle. In the last moments of his duel with Mitsuhide, his opponent spares his life and accepted death to escape Nobunaga's cruelty. Moved by his final words, Nobunaga states that he never wanted his retainer to die but will continue to live in honor of the man he slain. His dream stage is an extension of his story mode and Nobunaga begins his final conquest to unite the warring states. Since the attack at Honnoji caused universal confusion with his ranks, Ieyasu gathered a "Anti-Nobunaga" coalition with the greatest daimyo in the land. This included the remaining Uesugi forces, the Date army, and the Shimazu clan. Once Nobunaga defeats them, he becomes the grand unifier of Japan. Warriors Orochi In Orochi's story for Warriors Orochi 2, which acted as a prequel to the series, Nobunaga was the last warlord to defy Orochi's forces, acting as the "last hope for humanity". The two battled at Mikatagahara, where Nobunaga eventually had to retreat. Orochi remarked that he would remember his name. In Warriors Orochi, Nobunaga is seen as a fearsome neutral party. In reality, he is gathering various warriors to join his resistance against Orochi, despite Kanetsugu's initial observations. He is also fascinated by Cao Cao, the conqueror that several people state he resembles. He acts as the figurehead for the Samurai force and is seen as a heroic mastermind. Throughout the story, Nobunaga predicts the future, such as Cao Pi and Sun Ce eventually betraying Orochi. He is one of the four characters to lead a major resistance force (the others being Cao Pi, Sun Ce, and Zhao Yun) and temporarily join forces with his rivals, Shingen and Kenshin. After Orochi's defeat, the three warlords separate. In Warriors Orochi 2, Nobunaga is given a lesser role and is absent for the first half of the game. In the Samurai storyline, Sakon Shima looks to construct a powerful force to combat Kiyomori Taira. At the Battle of Hu Lao Gate, Sakon sends a messenger to seek an audience with Nobunaga and convince him to join the anti-Orochi alliance. In the middle of the battle, Nobunaga appears with reinforcements and helps Sakon defeat Kiyomori. In the Wei storyline, however, at the Battle of Tong Gate, Nobunaga and his vassals help Xiahou Dun route a desperate Kiyomori. He continues to build a friendship with Cao Cao. Nobunaga shares his Dream stage with the other unifiers of Japan and wage a contest against the rulers of the Three Kingdoms. Kessen Nobunaga briefly appears in the first Kessen as an aspiration in the sky. Moments before Ieyasu departs for Sekigahara, Nobunaga wishes for his dream to live on with Ieyasu. In Kessen III, the roles are switched and Nobunaga is the main protagonist. Contrary to his common image in fiction, he is portrayed as a heroic and reckless man with a sincere ambition to end the land's chaos. He is very close to his wife, Kicho, and is well liked by his generals. Unlike his Samurai Warriors counterpart, he is symbolized in some way by a hawk. He visually ages as the game progresses and adopts a new attire various times throughout the game. As far back as he can remember, Nobunaga has an ongoing dream of his death in a fiery room. He sees two blurred figures in it and believes that they will probably shape his fate. He confides this dream to Kicho, who believes that it maybe a premonition. The game's story remains modestly faithful of his historical battles until Mitsuhide's betrayal at Honnoji. There, his life is saved by Kicho's metal hair clip, a memento she left behind for him and kept close to his chest. With all of his enemies joining Mitsuhide, he leads a resistance to destroy Mitsuhide and save the land from any further warfare. In the extra ending for the game, he eventually travels overseas and makes peace with Spain. He also allowed an overseas village to be built and expressed wishes for all of Japan to learn about Christianity and European history. Character Information Development Initially, the designers aimed to portray him as "Sengoku's demon king" and went with their spin on the typical Nobunaga attire seen in fiction. They gave Nobunaga a sword to enforce his trait of quickly eliminating anyone who opposes him. His first design aimed to create a "new manly" image of Nobunaga that didn't look too similar to his appearance in the Nobunaga's Ambition series. For his redesign, they wanted to differentiate him further by emphasizing his symbolic item in the series, which is black feathers. To keep the dramatic flow of action for his character, they decided to split his mantle and adorned his armor's collar with feathers. Personality Akin to his historical counterpart, Nobunaga fancies Noh theater, spits in the eye of old traditions, and is seen as a dangerous man by his enemies. Like most fictional accounts, he's cold and indifferent to the suffering of innocent people. He enjoys the prospect of facing death and generally remains unfazed when the tides turn against him. In the second game, Nobunaga also adopts a devil's advocate motif, often asking others their desires and a way for him to grant them. He boldly declares that he is predestined to rule the land as it's the heavens and land's desire. Though he may seem callous, he's depicted with a shred of sympathy in his recent appearances. He trusts his generals to carry out their missions and is seen forgiving them in select scenarios. In his ending for Samurai Warriors 2, he temporarily loses composure after hearing Mitsuhide's dying confession and is shaken while observing his vassal's body. He adopts a lighter mood in his Dream stage, in which he seeks to create a land of peace and be its unlikely savior from chaos. His heroic qualities are better demonstrated in the Warriors Orochi series. His treatment to other characters vary from each character in the series. Usually, he speaks in a cold and ruthless manner, close to insulting enemy and ally alike. He also has a philosophical flare when spoken to, usually as advice or him being poetic. Though whenever someone tells Nobunaga their own opinions, he generally ends it with a silent "...is that so?" His only exemptions to his cold treatment is with No, Oichi (which both of their relationships were dissolved in Samurai Warriors 2), Ranmaru (who Nobunaga had been very close within the 2 installments), and Mitsuhide (only to be prominent in Samurai Warriors 2). His Kessen III counterpart focuses on the other aspects of Nobunaga's persona, in which he judged people based on their capabilities over status and was fascinated by European travelers. In a better light than his Samurai Warriors incarnation, he is a witty and charismatic leader who shares happy relations with his allies. He tries to avoid war if possible but usually forced into battle due to his persistent enemies. Appearance As in other fictional accounts, Nobunaga's armor fuses Japanese with Western Armor (usually black with golden streaks), adding a red cape on his back. His facial features also symbolize the fictional interpretation of him using an unkempt samurai topknot, sharp eyes, a crooked nose and a goatee. In Samurai Warriors 2, His cape is adorned with black feathers around the back of his neck while his cape is more swallow tailed shape, gradating purple and red with the Oda Crest on top. His Samurai Warriors alternate outfit is the Noh costume that he wears in the Oda's opening cinematic. His second color scheme in Samurai Warriors 2 Xtreme Legends gives him golden armor. Voice Actors * Douglas Rye - Samurai Warriors (English) * Brent Schaus - Samurai Warriors 2, Nobunaga's Ambition: Rise to Power (English) * Chris Kent - Warriors Orochi series (English) * John Murphy - Kessen (English; credited for "Shadow") * Crispin Freeman - Kessen III (English) * Jūrōta Kosugi - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi (Japanese) * Ryōtarō Okiayu - Kessen, Kessen III (Japanese) Quotes *"I have come to make this land my own!" *"Turn this battlefield into the netherworld itself!" *"Worthless!" *"Is that so?" :~~Nobunaga's most common quote in Samurai Warriors 2: Empires and Nobunaga's Ambition *"There is not enough room in this world for both of our ambitions. Who will be the one to fall?" :"The victor will be whom the heavens desire." :~~Cao Cao and Nobunaga at Fan Castle; Warriors Orochi 2 *"Ieyasu, I entrust my dream to you. My vision of an united land. My dream cannot die. It must not die..." :~~Nobunaga's spirit talking to Ieyasu; Kessen *"The world is only a dream. You just have to be bold and live it." :~~Nobunaga's thoughts about dreams; Kessen III Gameplay He wields a two-edged straight sword imbued with dark energy and has the power to hurl a dark "force" blast at his foes. This appearance has led to some game reviewers to jokingly refer to him as Darth Vader. Moveset Weapons Historical Information Early Years Nobunaga was born under the childhood name, Kippoushi, at Shobada Castle. His father was Oda Nobuhide and his mother was Toda Gozen, who is believed to be the one of Toda Tsuchida Masahisa's daughters. His clan is speculated to be either the descendants of the Taira clan, the Fujiwara clan, or Saiko Kichinosuke but the details regarding these claims are sadly lacking. Early records suggest the second option since, at one point, Nobunaga curiously adopted the Fujiwara name. When he was two years old, he was sent to Nagaya Castle and spent most of his youth there. He hardly acted unruly for someone of his status and dressed himself in bright and outlandish clothing. He took an interest in matchlock rifles and played as a commoner with the townsfolk. Since his conduct was considered bizarre and rude to the court, he was quickly nicknamed The Fool of Owari (尾張の大うつけ or たわけ物). He entered battles at an early age by serving as his father's reserve guard. During this time, he met Imagawa Yoshimoto's hostage, Matsudaira Takechiyo (later known as Tokugawa Ieyasu). In the year 1546, he experienced his coming of age ceremony at Furuwatari Castle and was named Oda Kazusanosuke Nobunaga. He married Nōhime two years later to create an alliance between the Owari and Mino provinces. When his father died in 1551, Nobunaga became the head of the clan. However, he didn't attend his father's funeral, which caused an outright uproar amongst the Oda vassals. Hirate Masahide, a loyal servant who looked after his young lord's future, committed suicide to protest Nobunaga's actions. The event was the first reported incident of Nobunaga showing regret for his behavior. Since then, he adopted better etiquette. Gallery Image:Nobunaga-altsw.jpg|Nobunaga's alternate outfit. Image:Nobunaga-kessen.jpg|Nobunaga's cameo in Kessen. Image:Nobunaga-kessenIII.jpg|Nobunaga in Kessen III. Image:Nobunaga-nobunagaambition.jpg|His appearance in Nobunaga's Ambition. Category:Samurai Warriors Characters